


Aesthetic Adultery

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Hearing Impaired Yusei, M/M, Not-Exactly-a-Pygmalion-AU, Painting, cause Yusei didn't paint it, not deaf but he can't hear well, that's what he gets for revving it up, title from a line in Claudine Married by Colette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Yusei isn't one for paintings, but he can't stop staring at "The King."





	Aesthetic Adultery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reading Claudine Married by Colette (translated by Antonia White, though I would LOVE to read the original when I can get my grubby hands on it), and Claudine described "Portrait of a Sculptor" by Bronzino and how he was "the boy who could have made me commit sin." Honestly I'm not surprised she was attracted to him, given how young and feminine he looks, but I should stop there before I go on an English Degree Tangent lmao
> 
> anyway i read the words "aesthetic adultery" and a ghost of this fic glided over.

_"Why am I fond of you? Because your eyes and your hair are made of the same metal, and they're all that remain of a little light bronze statue; the rest has turned into flesh. Because your harsh gestures made a good accompaniment to your soft voice; because you tone down your fierceness for me; because, whenever one guesses one of your secret thoughts or you let one out, you blush..."_

Rézi,  _Claudine Married_ by Collette (trans. Antonia White)

* * *

The portrait was painted by someone who loved the subject. That was how Yusei knew the man had been real. He was an inventor, a scientist, but he didn't need to be an art critic to feel the heart in the brushstrokes. It was heavy with that human passion someone could only bestow on the love of their life.

A tour guide was coming over with his group and gesturing at the painting. Yusei finally switched on his hearing aids. He felt like just reading the description on the nearby display wouldn't be enough.

"This one is Seto Kaiba's most famous work apart from his White Dragon series," the man said. He was around Yusei's age, with shocking red hair that looked strange with his blue KC uniform. "It's called 'The King,' but unfortunately there's been no discovery of a name, or even a record of this man's existence. For some reason, this 'King' left no trace outside of Kaiba's dedicated work, which leads us to believe that he didn't exist, or avoided the public eye incredibly well for someone associated with such a prominent figure."

Yusei could see it. Fresh wine red with hints of purple, full of confidence, but the demure tilt of his head was one Yusei himself sometimes saw himself doing. He'd rather support his loved ones than steal their spotlight. But unlike him, this King could sink ships if he wanted. Was there another reason to hide?

Regardless, the man was radiant. Determination held his spine, the dark background nearly overtook the black in his hair, were it not for its red tips and gold strands. His skin shone like a statue under a faint light source, outdone only by his long gold earring. Yusei found himself imagining how he'd command a crowd in a loud voice, but speak softly to the artist. His title was apt.

"Obviously he bears a strong resemblance to Yugi Mutou," the tour guide continued, "but you can tell from the skin and eyes alone that they were a different person. There's a lot of mystery surrounding him!" He clapped once. "That's it for our tour today! Any questions?"

There were a few—a couple well-thought, one asking directions to the restroom, and one kid who wanted to go back to the stunning White Dragons that made up most of Seto Kaiba's repertoire. Eventually, the group dispersed, and the guide turned.

"Ah." He tapped Yusei on the shoulder and, surprisingly adept, signed if he needed help with anything.

Yusei looked back at the painting. He forgot when he'd even arrived at the exhibit. "You don't know why he's called 'King,' then? Oh—" tapping his aids when the tour guide started signing again, "Thank you, but I can hear you now."

The guide—his tag read  _Crow Hogan_ —laughed nervously. "Sorry. But, um, no." He put his hands on his hips. "Like I told the group, he's the only mysterious character in Kaiba's collection. And I definitely don't think it's a version of Yugi Mutou, 'cause he painted people the way they were, with only a touch of flare. When he painted people, anyway."

"Yeah," Yusei murmured.

"Are you into art?"

"No. My friends took me along. They're in Mutou's exhibit." Probably looking for him, now that he thought about it. The portrait was so distracting.

Crow smiled. "Well, you definitely look interested." He studied the painting. "Don't blame you. The White Dragons are amazing, but this one's so grounded. It's got such intensity in it—everything by Kaiba does, but this one's  _different_."

Yusei nodded. "It's palpable."

"Exactly! That's what it is,  _palpable_! Like he's gonna talk any second!" He spun to face Yusei and tapped his tag. "I'm Crow, by the way."

Yusei shook his hand. "Yusei."

"Good talking to you, Yusei. It's always nice to see art stir someone. I've got another tour, but hopefully I'll see you around!"

* * *

Aki didn't cajole him when she and the twins finally found him.

"You've met someone," she said.

"Yeah," Yusei replied, "I made a new friend. One of the tour guides."

"No," Ruka said, dragging the 'o', "Someone else. Your energy's changed."

Yusei couldn't help looking back at the portrait he still stood in front of. A glance at his watch told him it had been fifteen minutes since Crow left.

"Wow," Ruka whispered.

"He's pretty cool looking!" Rua exclaimed, "Let's go see the dragons!"

He dragged his protesting twin to the nearest mural. Yusei smiled after them.

Aki crossed her arms, nudging his shoulder with hers. "Not like you to stare at paintings."

The King's mouth was quirked, but his expression seemed to change with every blink. His eyes kept switching from soft affection to teasing amusement to a man about to fight knowing he was on the winning side.

"Yusei?" Aki touched his arm and signed, asking if he was okay.

"They're switched on," Yusei replied.

"You looked far away."

"It's well done."

Aki hummed. "Definitely not like the others. There's barely any light."

That wasn't the purpose. Kaiba loved his subject. The only light he needed to emphasize was the glint in the King's eye.

"He was different," Yusei said.

"Did you study it before you came?" Aki asked.

"No. Just a feeling."

"...there's love in it," she said, "Anyone can see that. But I can't sense subtle energies like Ruka."

"I'd like to know what she thinks."

Aki looked over her shoulder. "It'll have to wait. Rua's too excited about the White Dragons. Want to join them?"

Yusei couldn't help one last glance. "Sure."

After so long before him, Yusei felt like the King was watching him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yusei's sexuality is oil paintings


End file.
